


Family stays together

by MFox012



Series: Stories of the SMP [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Pandora's Vault, Reunion, Swearing, The Disc War, dream prison arc, george hero arc, original lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFox012/pseuds/MFox012
Summary: Despite standing on seemingly opposite sides of the barricade, they were still brothers and nothing could take it away from them. Nothing and no one could erase the memories, the hurdles they had to go through, the fun they had, the wars they fought side by side. Their memories were theirs, and theirs to keep.Sapnap took a step back, taking shallow, shaky breaths in."George came back for you, you know?"
Series: Stories of the SMP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Family stays together

**Author's Note:**

> Sapnap visits Dream in the Pandora's Vault.

“You have a visitor.”

Dream scoffed at the static voice coming through the speaker in his cell. It was the only sentence that ever left the device, trying to replicate Sam’s monotone voice. Blonde was sitting on the floor, his back and head leaning against the wall. He kept staring at the clock on the wall, its arms slowly shifting as the time passed. Observing the device or tampering with it slightly was about as much entertainment as he got from the box he was locked in. It’s only been a week, and he already broke five quills, two ink bottles and filled half a book with random text and horrible doodles. Watching the clock was the most fun he’s had in a while, but in case that got boring, his plan B was counting cracks in the obsidian wall surrounding him.

Sudden bubbling and mechanisms shifting managed to unglue his eyes from the small golden device. Tilting his head slightly, he looked at the wall of lava, which started slowly lowering, single drops of it landing near the cell entrance. He didn’t bother waiting until the curtain fell down, to see his “visitor” on the other side. Instead, he rested his arms on his knees, leaning forward and lowering his head between his knees. His shoulder shifted involuntarily, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Closing his eyes, he listened to the mechanisms working outside. A mechanical bridge bringing someone closer to him, now that the lava was gone.

“Look, Tommy. I appreciate the visit”, Dream started, after the mechanism went quiet. His visitor remained silent. It was probably the blonde teenager, just pitifully staring him down. “If you came to pick up your book, it’s in the che-”

“Dream?”

Blonde’s eyes widened and head shot up when the person spoke. He hasn’t moved that fast in a long time, which made him a little lightheaded and caused his vision to go blurry for a couple seconds. Focusing on the figure before him, he immediately recognised the black hair, the white headband, the black skin-tight shirt with a loose white T-shirt over it, the black trousers and black boots. Sharp jawline, broad shoulders, a spark of worry in the brown eyes.

“Sapnap?”

Dream slowly rose to his feet, supporting himself against the wall behind him, scared to show how much he was shaking. How his legs threatened to let him down. He hasn’t seen the younger man since the day at his chamber. It felt like a lifetime ago, even though it’s only been a week. 

The silence between them grew more and more uncomfortable, both of them remaining frozen in place.

“So…” Dream began, tilting his head slightly, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. In a nonchalant manner, to hide the awkwardness of the moment, he leaned against the wall behind him and gestured at the room around with his free hand. “Whaddya think?”

Sapnap’s stare was still widened and glued to the blonde. It took him a hot minute to blink rapidly and scan the surroundings. He remained still though.

“Not quite what you’d expect, huh?” Dream asked, shrugging. His shoulders dropped when Sapnap looked at him again. He could see the younger one slowly nod his head. Dream observed his slow movements. He almost seemed cautious, careful, as if he was walking on eggshells in a porcelain factory. It was the first time Dream saw Sapnap on such high alert outside the battlefield. Was it him that caused such a reaction? Was it the situation that pushed him over that edge? Into a territory he never explored?

“Where is George?”, Dream asked, seeing as Sapnap was still quiet as a mouse. All the confidence seemed to drain from Dream’s voice, leaving it dull, sad and tired. He was almost whispering, but the question seemed to soften Sapnap’s features.

“He’s… He’s okay”, Sapnap finally answered, his eyes fixed on the floor beneath his feet.

_Liar._

“What’s happening out there?”, another question fell from Dream’s lips.

“Dream, I’m sorry”.

Not a response Dream expected, and it definitely took him by surprise. Eyes widened, looking at Sapnap, trying to find where these words came from. What caused him to say that? Sapnap was the one who pushed him back as Tommy and Tubbo ran away. He was one of the two people who walked him out from his chamber, all the way to this bloody cell. Sam was supposed to be the only one to do it. They had a plan. It was going to work perfectly, they thought and spoke of it through and through. But Tommy insisted Sapnap went with them, to ensure nothing happened. That one time the stupid teenager was a step ahead. The one time Dream didn’t want him to be, he was.

“Fuck, that’s not how it was supposed to be…” Sapnap’s voice broke at the end of that sentence. Dream knew him long enough to know he was holding back tears. Could he really blame him though? His brother was imprisoned. Met with the justice that chased him for so long. He finally tripped and got caught.

"Then what was it supposed to be, huh?!" Dream could feel the rage within his chest slowly rising to the surface. All his emotions, all his anger was pushed to the side the second he was locked up. All to remain calm. All to not kill himself as a result. "You made your call the second you turned your back to me. The second you walked away! You know what you gave up!"

"It wasn't our fault you went all psycho!" Sapnap barked back, with two large strider closing the space between them. They stood at arm's lenght from each other, tears lingering in their eyes. Blonde's expression was a mix of anger, betrayal, disappointment, while raven-haired was confused, hurt, upset.

Despite standing on seemingly opposite sides of the barricade, they were still brothers and nothing could take it away from them. Nothing and no one could erase the memories, the hurdles they had to go through, the fun they had, the wars they fought side by side. Their memories were theirs, and theirs to keep.

Sapnap took a step back, taking shallow, shaky breaths in.

"George came back for you, you know?" Black-haired whispered, after what seemed like forever of silence. Dream could hear his own heart pound against his ribcage. He shot him a confused stare, parting his lips and tilting his head, as if he was about to call him out on his obvious lie, yet he remained silent. Sapnap's voice didn't break, didn't tremble. It was purely filled with pain, as if he spilled someone's biggest secret. "He wanted to bring you back to normal. He- He said... "Family stays together". For fuck sake, he left to save you!"

The realisation hit Dream harder than he expected. Everything lined up. George left L'Manberg's grounds and Dream's lands after Schlatt's funeral. Dream thought he left because his safe place was gone and his leader was dead. Little did Dream know, George left to gather people together, collect resources, find rare items which would be important to Dream in this exact moment.

Everything the blonde received from Sam and Punz... Was it really all from George?

Did the brit care for him enough to put his own life at risk?

"He came back, but you were so blinded with this fucked up war, with these discs, with power... You didn't even see him standing beside you. You stopped caring, Dream. You brought this on yourself."

Blonde fell to his knees, finally giving in. His breath heavy, shaking, distorted. Why was Sapnap telling him all this? Why was he playing with his feelings like this? Why was he angry, then supportive, then blaming towards him?

_Why why why why whywhywhy-_

Gentle hands rested on Dream's shoulders, and the voices in his head faded away. Looking up, he locked his vision on Texan's brown eyes.

"You know... When George came back, the Head Guard position opened up...", Sapnap whispered, with a smirk lingering on his lips. Dream suddenly connected the dots. It was all a show. Their arguement, the mood swings Sapnap portrayed, him escorting Dream to the prison, stopping him from going after Tommy and Tubbo, back at the chamber. The blonde almost laughed out loud, realising how stupidly blind he was. How he missed these obvious signs that the Texan was sending him all this time.

Sapnap stood up and started heading back, calling out for Sam to bring the bridge back. Before the lava curtain fell completely, raven-haired turned his head towards Dream, who was still sitting on the floor. Just as he was before the visitor arrived.

"Family stays together. Remember that."

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of dialogue in this one!
> 
> George lets Dream escape arc?
> 
> Kudos really motivate me to write more!


End file.
